


Who Told You?

by galacticmistake



Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [24]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blindfolds, Fever, High School, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Kenny McCormick, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, discussion of panic attacks, sneaking up from behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: Kenny's just trying to get through her day, but an unexpected distraction just might get that off on the wrong foot.(Whumptober Day 24: Blindfolded)(All characters are aged up for a high school setting. Kenny is 16 and Karen is 11.)
Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951258
Kudos: 6





	Who Told You?

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Blindfolds, sneaking up from behind, discussion of panic attacks

The next day, Kenny could feel the fever radiate through every inch of her as she sat up in bed.

“Morning, Kenny.”

Wait.

Was Karen there all evening? Or was her mind playing tricks on her?”

“...were you there all this time?”

“Basically. Does that freak you out?”

“No, I was just wondering. Now, come on, we have to get ready. Busy day ahead.”

Karen shrugged and got up, grabbing her school bag.

* * *

As Kenny began making her way to 1st period, something seemed… strange. She couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was, but it was enough for her to slow her walking and scope out the hallways.

However, nothing prepared her for what happened next.

Out of nowhere, she could feel someone come up from behind her, cover her eyes with some sort of thicker cloth, tie it behind her head, and drag her to a strange room.

* * *

She had been sitting there for about an hour. From her perspective, nobody had seemed to notice this, which had honestly started to freak her out.

Eventually, she thought she heard someone take notice.

“Hey. There’s a McCormick here for you. Want me to take them in?”

Well, hopefully this will solve whatever made someone blindfold her in the 1st place.

* * *

“Well, Kenny. I’m very impressed. Because of your hard work, your grades went up to 6 B’s and an A-. had you not turned everything in as fast as you did, I would have had fears about you graduating on time.”

“That’s great and all, but can you please take the blindfold off?”

“...I didn’t put it on you.” The counselor said in shock.

“...then who did?”

“No clue. Here, let me get that for you, actually.”

She moved over to behind Kenny and removed the blindfold. Kenny blinked a few times, trying to get a better picture of her new surroundings.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Now that your grades are up, there’s something else we need to discuss. Someone told me you had a panic attack within the last week?”

“Kyle.”

“Makes sense. Now, I’d like to give you some ideas on how to cope with all of your anxieties. But first, I’d like to ask you. How do you normally cope?”

“...distraction? I’m not sure. Usually, when I get anxious, I try to ignore it. I’ll keep myself busy with something. If it’s at home and my parents are arguing, I’ll try and get my little sister out of the house and somewhere safe for the night.”

“Oh, that’s nice. But how do  _ you  _ cope with that situation?”

Kenny froze. Truthfully, she didn’t. But she wouldn’t admit that to anyone.

“I’m just going to guess that you don’t.”

“How could you tell?”

“It was just an instinct. Anyways, I have a couple of strategies that I’d like to share with you. One is when you feel the anxiety creep on, grab an ice cube and hold it in your hands. It’s a distraction technique.”

“Ice cube? Will anything frozen be a good substitute? Like frozen waffles, for example?”

“...ice might work better.”

“...ok. Well, here’s the thing. If I just stay on top of my work, these might never happen again.”

“Uh-huh, sure.”

Kenny got up anyways and headed for the door.

“Well, I’m gonna get to class and get what I missed.”

“Alright. Glad I could help.”


End file.
